Filling Your Daddy's Shoe's
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: Jay Halstead, a single guy Detective raising his best friend's kid while he's overseas. Sure what could go wrong? until tragedy strikes. Making Jay get bad news he doesn't want to hear.. Erin and the rest of the team including his nephew picking up his broken pieces? Will he ever find his way? Or will he end up having to fill someone's shoes?


**For PawPaw & Those who risk their lives for the United States, those who died risking their lives.. Thank you.**

Shane smiled as he rolled out of bed, grabbing his phone then opening the door. He heard his dad fix breakfast. He walked to the bathroom and did his daily routine then walked into the kitchen where his uncle sat in the chair talking with his dad.

"Hey Uncle Jay,what are you doing here?" Shane asked

"Nothing. Kyle you wanna tell him your big bright plans? Oh right they aren't very bright." Shane looked at both of the men sitting down at the table.

"I got called back." Kyle said. Shane's eyes widened and his face filled with fear. He took a step back and let tears fill his eyes.

"No you can't go Dad. You have to stay here." Shane spat suddenly

"Shane, why are you so scared? I'm coming back home." Kyle said wrapping his arms around his son and hugging him tightly.

"I just don't want you to leave. I will miss you too much." Kyle smiled

"Pal, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are. You are freaking leaving. You haven't been to war in like five years. Why do you have to go back? I thought your years were up? Dad." Shane said

"They are. But I chose to go back.. You know. It's something I have to do." Kyle said

"Dad that's not fair. I barely got to see you as a kid. Now I do and you are gonna leave." Shane rolled his eyes then walked back into his room, and sat on the bed.

"You go talk to him. These bright plans weren't very bright were they?" Jay spat smacking his best friend's back as he got up. Kyle turned around and punched him.

"Shut up Halstead.."

Jay got up and walked out the door. "I gotta go. I'm meeting Lindsay for breakfast. Shane be good for your dad! I'll see you tomorrow at the game."

Jay got into his truck and put some music on, and what came on was the one song that reminded him of Erin. The song that played the moment he fell in love, he never told her though. He never dared. Not after what his boss Hank Voight told him "No In-house relationships"

" _Standing here,_

 _Watching you,_

 _Turning every head in this crowded room,_

 _The lights down low,_

 _Dancin slow,_

 _Oh, if falling's how you feel,_

 _And perfect is what you see,_

 _Then I'd be what you mean to me."_

He smiled once he heard the lyrics. He drove off to the little diner where he was meeting his partner. Of course like always he thought. She was late, she was late for everything she went too. Nothing she went to was she early for.

He sat there hearing the music trying to stop himself from laughing. Erin walked in. He waved and she walked straight towards him.

"Tell me again why are we meeting for breakfast?"

"Because I needed to talk to you that's why smartass." Jay smirked as his best friend started laughing.

"What was so important."

Kyle walked away from his son's room grabbed a beer and started watching the tv but once he heard the door knock he got up and opened his front door.

"Kyleigh.." Kyle said

"Hey big brother.. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure I guess. Shane's in his room so make this quick.."

"I'm sorry Shane. I really am. I know today is the 15 year anniversary. I'm sorry for what I said before you left. Mom and Dad would be so freaking proud. Have you talked to Jay?"

"Ky, you said I was a disgrace to the family. Yeah I saw him this morning.. Wh Why?"

"I just wanted to see what he was up too. That's all.. I'll see you around I guess. I love you Kyle.."

"Kyleigh wait just come in.." Kyle said

"Dad, Can I go to Navy Pier with Alex,Jensen and Jaime." Kyle laughed

"Sure kid. Go. I'll see you later but before you go. This is your Aunt Kyleigh.."

Jay laughed. "Kyle got called back. I have to watch Shane again.." Erin looked surprised.

"Jay, you can't be serious again.. I thought he was done?"

"He was. He wanted to go again. I can't stop him, he wouldn't stop me if that was me. I just wish he was staying." Jay said

"He'll come back Jay. He always does." Erin punched his arm.

"Jay I wanted to tell you. I have a boyfriend. His name is Julian. We've only been dating for a couple months now. I just kept it a secret.. Jay I know you want to date me but we can't. I can't keep standing in one place waiting for something magical to happen that will let us date. I'm moving on.. You should too.." Erin said getting up and walking away.

"Jay I'll see you at the game. I gotta support my favorite boy." Erin walked out of the diner and into her car. Once she did Jay got a text from Kyle asking him to come back over.

Jay put the money on the table heartbroken he walked out of the diner and drove away. He parked his truck at his best friend's apartment then got out. He ran up to the apartment and saw the back of her head. The girl standing in the apartment.

"Kyleigh?" Jay said

Kyleigh turned around. "Jay, hey." She said

"Kyle this is why you wanted me over. I'm leaving.. Kyleigh you left me. You left me for some guy who treated you like shit. Now you want me back."

"I never said I wanted you back. Jay I just wanted to tell you I missed you. More than anything." Kyleigh said walking closer to her high school ex.

"Kyleigh, I know you miss me, I miss you too. I can't." Kyle standing behind his little sister smirked.

"No. I don't love you anymore not like I used to. You hurt me leaving me for someone who didn't care about you. I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you in pre-k. I saw something special in you. You were worth fighting for. Now I don't know." Jay spat stepping back

"Jay hear me out. I don't want nothing big. I just want your love again. Can we try this thing again? Please.." Jay stepped closer and pulled her in.

"I guess we can try this again…" Kyleigh held him tight in her arms, not letting go.

"You can move in.." Jay added

Erin stood at her apartment unlocking it, trying to figure a way to hold her groceries and the keys in her hand. Julian her boyfriend walked up behind her and grabbed the keys. "Julian!" Erin laughed

"Someone needed to save you.." Julian was a doctor at Chicago Med, working with Jay's brother Will and his girlfriend.

Erin blushed as she walked inside the apartment she put the grocery down and Julian came up and pulled her into a hug.

The next day, at work. Jay and Erin didn't speak to each other like they normally do when they work together. Jay was slowly getting over what Erin had told him for Kyleigh his new girlfriend. Julian Erin's boyfriend knew what was going on and just was nice to his girlfriend's partner.

Shane ran up the steps of intelligence and looked at everyone. "Hey kid, what brings you around?"

"It's Friday and we got out early, so I walked here. Dad wanted me here. Instead of home. He had to deal with my grandparents or something. I don't know."

"Erin,can I talk to you?" Jay asked

Erin looked up at her partner and nodded her head. "What's up?"

"I have a girlfriend too, I wanted to tell you because I know you'd want to know. I still love you, no matter what those feelings will never change.. She'll be at the game tonight too."

"I know you like my aunt Uncle Jay but Erin would be so good for you. I can tell she likes you too.."

Jay laughed. "Shane shut up." Jay threw the ball at him.

"Oh come on. Have you seen the way you two look at each other? Like you are the only two people in the room. That's love." Jay rolled his eyes then stepped out and sat down.

Maybe he's right Erin thought. She smiled then went back to doing her work an hour later it was time for the game.

"Shane, come on kid. We gotta go." Shane rolled his eyes

"I'll walk you can drive. It's not that bad!" Jay laughed

"Shane come on. You're not being serious? I'm driving you."

Jay got into the truck and watched as Shane followed in. "Shane Your dad is coming back. He isn't leaving for another month. I promise kid."

"It scares me though. He said he wasn't going to go back but then he comes back and says. 'I have to go back.'. Uncle Jay is this what I signed up for? Being his kid."

"You didn't sign up for nothing kid, this isn't your fault he's leaving. He feels like he needs to go back because he's failing people if he doesn't help. I tried getting him a spot in Intelligence… But he wouldn't take the exam. Look kid I know it hurts to see him go. It hurts me for you. He's coming back. You and I.. Well I hope you don't mind I'm dating your aunt. Again."

"Do I care? Yes. I don't want you dating her." Jay's eyes widened. "I want you dating Erin.. She's more of your girlfriend than Aunt Kyleigh is. Uncle Jay I'd rather you date Erin. I know what Hank said. I've been hearing it since you moved to Intelligence. She loves you whether you like to hear it or not. You love her. I can see it when you look at her when you smile. Your smile tells a lot when you're in love.."

"Shane, where did you learn that?"

"Kevin and Tony. They see it too. So does Kim and Adam.. Everybody can tell you're in love."

"Go practice some basketball kid.. Stay out of my love life too." Jay laughed

"Oh come on Uncle Jay.. You know you love her.." Jay looked over and saw Erin walking into the gym holding hands with her boyfriend Julian. She was smiling happy as hell.

"Man I wish she was mine.. But she'll never be.." Shane smiled

"Oh yes she will.. I'll make sure of it.." Shane laughed

"Go kid before she notices I'm still here. I have to meet up with Kyleigh.." Jay could tell he wasn't in love with Kyleigh.. He knew it.. He once was in love with her.. Now he knew he wasn't .. What was he in the relationship for? He thought. He wanted to give her a second chance but really he was getting his mind off of Erin.

He wanted her so badly.. He wanted her in his arms tightly..

Jay walked out of the car and followed Shane into the gym. Where he sat next to Erin and Julian who were holding hands.

"Jay." Jay reached over and shook his head

"Julian.. Nice to meet you. Aren't you Will's brother?" Jay laughed

"Sadly.. I don't have a good relationship with him so.." Jay spat

"Oh. So Erin this is your partner?" Erin nodded her head.

"Yeah it is…" Jay said

"Sorry I'm late." Kyleigh said holding a little girl's hand,

"Who's the cutie?" Jay asked bending down and picking her up onto his lap.

"Lydia..." Kyleigh gave him a kiss..

"She's my daughter.." The little girl didn't look more than five years old Jay thought.. Which confused him even more.. They had broken up no more than five years ago.

"Hey Lydia. I'm Jay.. I don't know what you want to call me but.."

"She can call your Mr. Jay or Jay.. Or Dad.." Kyleigh smiled

"Kyleigh can I talk to you?" Kyle walked into the gym and saw Jay.. He rushed over.

"Watch your niece James. While I ask your sister a very important question.." Jay got up and pushed his girlfriend to the side of the gym.

"Is she mine?"

"No.. She isn't. I actually thought she was yours but, She's not.." Jay nodded his head

"But why call me Dad Kyleigh?"

"Forget I said that Jay. Let's just watch the game." Kyleigh pushed off the question. Then walked back to her seat.

"Mommy I want popcorn." Lydia had said in her sassiest voice..

"I'll get her some. Erin you want anything?" He meant Kyleigh's name… Erin's eyes widened and so did Kyleigh's..

"Jay figure out what you just said." Kyle spat punching his arm

Jay laughed it off. "Kyleigh you want anything?"

"No.. I'm good.. Just popcorn for her is fine… No chocolate Jay. I mean it." Jay laughed grabbing her hand and walking her to the concession stand of his old school gym.

It was his old Science teacher working concession . "Mrs. Grace?" Jay said

"Is that Jay Halstead?" Jay laughed

"It is.. I'm here watching my nephew play ball.. Shane James?" Grace laughed.

"I teach him.. And his hooligan friends. Is that your daughter?"

"Uh yeah. I guess you can say that.. Lydia say hi." Lydia hid behind Jay.

"1 popcorn and a bag of m&m's.." Lydia tugged on his jacket.

"Dad.. Mom said no Chocolate.." Lydia spat

"A little chocolate won't hurt.." Jay said

Lydia giggled then ran back towards her mom. "Mrs. Grace I hope you are doing well.. Enjoy.."

"Jay Shane is doing well in class. He's a very excellent student. You should be proud. You and Kyle were bad kids.. I loved teaching you. What do you do now?"

"I'm a detective,got into the force after my tour was up in Iraq. I was injured in duty… But I'm back good as new."

"That's good. I hope you have fun.. Girl's are a joy.."

Jay walked back to his seat and gave the popcorn to Kyleigh and handed Lydia the bag of m&m's. Kyleigh turned her head.

"Jay I said no chocolate.."

"She's just a kid let her have some chocolate." Jay said. Jay wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her in for a hug.

Jay smiled and looked at Shane who was dribbling the ball throwing it to Daniel who was right next to him. Nick who was further away caught the ball and started running to get a basket.

"C'mon Shane!" Kyle shouted

After the game Shane changed and walked near his whole family who was waiting for him in the stands. "Shane great game kid. Want some ice cream? I'm buying." Jay said ruffling his hair.

"I'd love ice cream.." A girl his age walked up to him and smiled. "Good game Shane.."

Shane smiled

"Thanks Kelsie."

Jay looked at his nephew and smiled. "Kelsie would you want to go out for ice cream with us?"

"No.. I promised Caroline. I'd go to her house. Maybe next week Shane.. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Yeah sure.."

"Who's the kid Uncle Jay?"

"Your cousin.. It's your aunt Kyleigh's daughter.. Lydia." Shane bent down.

"Hey Lydia.. I'm your big cousin Shane." Shane looked up at Jay and shot him a dirty look.

"Dad I know you're leaving but I'm riding with Uncle Jay. I gotta tell him something.." Kyle smiled

"Okay. Well I'm going to meet some old friends anyway. Stay over at his house if you want."

"Hey Kyleigh.. Can I talk to you?" Erin asked pulling her aside.

"Erin, what do you need?"

"I don't know your history with nor do I want to. But I know for a fact if you break his heart. I'm gonna come after you. I don't know if that kid is his.. I sure hope to god it ain't, but if it is tell him now not later. Telling him later will only make him mad."

"Can you not tell him,Lydia is his.."

"Look Kyleigh. I don't want to get mad at you but tell him.. He'd want to know.." Erin spat

"I will. I plan on it."

Erin walked away Julian followed her out of the gym. Instead of going out for ice cream everybody just went home. "Kyleigh you can sleep in my apartment tonight. So can Little Lydia."

"Okay. I'll see you at your house." Kyleigh walked out of the gym holding her daughter's hand

"Uncle Jay.. I know you love Aunt Kyleigh but… She's not the one for you.. You can argue with me all day. I get it. But please hear me out.. She's not in love with you.. Like Erin is.." Shane said it again

"I love her but we can't."

"But you can do it without Hank knowing."

"Shane I'm done talking about her with you. Okay."

Kyle walked into the bar and sat by his old friends. "Hey Kyle.. What brought you around?"

"I need you to find out if this kid is Jay's. My sister came back and they got back together. I want to know if this kid is his. They dated five years ago."

"That's how old the kid is?"

"Yeah.. I also got called back. Shane is stuck with Jay.. I trust my sister but I want to make sure she isn't using him again. Jay deserves someone better.. I know who that person is but they are both to stubborn to see it."

"When has Jay Halstead never been stubborn? When he was born? Probably. That guy will be stubborn till the day he dies." Tanner said

"No kidding." Kyle said

"How long before I can get those results back.. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Tomorrow. It comes in quick. Plus I'm friends with the girl who does it.." His friend Eli smirked

"I didn't need to know that man." Kyle laughed

"How's your son?"

"He's good.. He doesn't ask about his mom although.. I don't really care if he did. He deserves to know. I wish he had known her, but maybe it's for the best.. He slept at Jay's house."

Jay had unlocked his door and put all of his stuff down when Kyleigh followed in with Lydia behind.

"Mommy, can I have something to drink?"

"Ask Mr. Jay." Kyleigh said

"Mr. Jay can I some water?"

"Yeah kid. In the fridge it'll be right there."

"Hey Thanks Jay for letting us stay."

"It's not a problem.. Although it might be for him." Shane sat on the couch with a stink face, not wanting her here.

"Shane."

"Get away." Shane got up and walked to his room. He slammed the door shut.

"He's still getting used to you.. last time you were here. You nearly ruined his life."

"Look Jay. If you're going to bring up the past." Kyleigh threatened

"What are you going to bring it up?" Jay shouted

"You told me we were going to get married have kids. It hadn't happened yet? Jay I can't believe you. I know you don't love me. I I can tell. Might as well take your daughter. And leave. Because you probably don't care about her. You probably never will. All you care about is Shane. That's all you care about."

"I care about Shane. Because he's the one who was here when you left Kyleigh. You upped and left. For an asshole of a guy. I tried doing this. But it looks like it won't work. You can stay the night but I don't want you here tomorrow."

Jay turned around and saw the little girl sitting right there. "Mommy."

"Hey baby girl." Jay only loved one person and that was Erin. She's the one stealing his heart. The one who only understood him when his mom died..

"Uncle Jay.. Can I talk to you.. Please."

Jay turned around and looked at Shane who was standing in front of Lydia and her mom.

"Stop shouting. You're just as bad as her. I understand you're pissed off about what happened. It's not worth it. You love someone else.. Aunt Kyleigh he's in love with someone. He's lying to you. I can tell… Everyone can tell who he's really in love with. You might as well just leave now. Uncle Jay fighting with her ain't worth shit. Just stop.. That little girl doesn't deserve to hear it. No one does. I don't wanna hear it. I'm tired of it.. Tell her who you really love." Jay scoffed then pushed Shane away jokingly

"Kyleigh I I know you wanted to retry this but I can't. I'm in love with someone else.. I knew that coming into this relationship I'm sorry Ky…"

"Fine.. Jay I'll stay the night but I'll leave in the morning." Kyleigh leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek..

"You've been good to me Halstead.."

Shane scoffed.

That night the house was quiet.. Shane had stayed up and played on his xbox before dozing off into a deep sleep. Lydia had slept in the extra bedroom and Kyleigh had slept on the couch..

In the early hours of the new day Kyleigh woke up grabbed a notecard and started writing.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the door quietly leaving someone behind…

Erin knocked on the door and waited.. Inside the house nobody was awake until Erin kept knocking on the door. Jay overheard and got up out of his room. He went into his room after Kyleigh said she was just going to stay with Lydia in the room.. At this point he could care less. He walked to the door and opened it up surprised at who was at the other end..

"Hey."

"Erin? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you.."

 **I rewrote this story.. Thank you for reading it the first time.. I hope it's better and just as good. Thank you. Honestly..**


End file.
